One of the ways to keep the planters and plant hangers looking beautiful and at the same time keeping the plant from wilting or dying is by watering them regularly. Hanging plant and/or planters typically need to be water more often and in smaller amounts than those planted in the ground. Many people whom water their plants do so using a hose, water container or by installing, an irrigation system designed to deliver water to the plant outside the solid structure. This process can be time consuming, messy and physically strenuous.
An additional problem with patented devices for watering planters and/or plant hangers is the introduction of another object taking away the natural color and beauty of the plant. Moreover, these devices are relatively complex, costly, and unsightly. There are many type of planters and plant hangers available without any internal self-contained water system in turn relies on external watering which can be missy and unattractive. While these planter and/or plant hangers might look beautiful adding an irrigation tubing to the outside of the hanger can only take away the beauty and open them up to suffer numerous deficiencies and disadvantages.
Most basic plant hangers are handmade and welded strong ½″ solid square steel that are easy installed and design to hold up to a 14 in hanging basket but doesn't come with an internal watering system. As for planters, there is only drip irrigation system and/or hand water available for watering.